Just Friends
by crazyassinhere
Summary: An airport, two teenagers and a question unanswered, "Can a boy and a girl be just friends?"
1. Epilogue

He knows everything about her, right from her favourite books to her favourite bra.  
>She knows everything about him, right from his favourite soccer club to his favourite porn website.<br>He will complete her English homework, even at 3 in the morning.  
>She will arrange an Armani suit for him even if it calls for flirting with ugly guys.<br>He has her picture in his wallet.  
>She has his number on speed dial.<br>They talk to each other all the time,  
>The talk about each other when they dont talk to each other.<br>They discuss everything from playstation to periods.  
>They have tasted alcohol and thrown up TOGETHER, they have bunked numerous classes TOGETHER.<br>They can't live without each other YET They dont love each other,  
>They are JUST FRIENDS..<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Edward

THE PRESENT

Date: 29th April 2011

Time: Early morning

Location: Hotel M, Singapore

_Destiny conceals what dreams reveal. _

_When darkness exudes warmth, you dream.._

_She sits with me.._

_laughter and tears - the two impressions of every expression,_

_darkness again.._

_She caresses my hair,_

_silk, soft, her fingers,_

_warm, motherly - her lap,_

_darkness again.._

_Her heavy breath engulfes me,_

_darkness again.._

_A high mountain, a floating cloyd, a setting sun,a soaring bird - the zenith of our existence,_

_darkness again.._

Light - it murders the darkness..the dream.

I got up with a start. It was the same dream again - the dream which like a shadow accompanied me through the day, vague, yet intense, the dream like a mirron, a ghost living though the night, haunting my existence.

I sat up in my bed and reached for the bottle of water kept on the side-table. My lips kissed the top of the bottle and the liquid trickled down my throat in its most pious form. She would have hate this. "Can't you use a fucking glass?" she would have said angrily had she been here..only if she were here. I smiled in the warmth of my bestfriend's memory.

I got out of bed, walked up to the window and drew the curtains away. Singapore. My dream, stared back at me; the dream I had lived for ever since I had met Tanya a year ago, back in New York.

"I love her", I had declared to her and all my other friends, soon after our three-day encounter had seeped into every crevice and every pore of my mind, my body and my heart.

The telephone bell rang and I rushed back to pick up the call. "Hello," I said carefully.

"Edward, I just called to wake you up. Is everything packed?" asked Esme, her voice laced with concern.

"Yes Mom, everything done." I replied and looked around to find my bag resting peacefully in the temporary darkness that could dissolve with one touch of the switch.

"Finally, my son is returning to New York after a week. Dad is so proud of you; he has been boasting about your achievement to all the people in the hospital."

I smiled at myself - an achievement that was a facade; a false escape; a prelude to the harsh reality. I was basically a loser; a loser who had lost friendship and love, both.

"Edward? Edward!" Mom's repetition of my name brought me back to the real mirage I cosidered life.

"Y..yes mom," I replied.

Son, all the best for your flight. We will see you at the airport."

"Alright, Mom. Bye."

And just as I was about to hang up, Mom began, "By the way, I forgot to tell you..Jasper had called last night. She is still in the ICU. We are praying for her."

Emotions choked my throat, leaving me with no alternative but to disconnect the call.


	3. Chapter 2

Edward

THE PAST

Date: 9th August, 2010

Time: 1:30 p.m.

Location : Riverdale, New York.

_Strangers till yesterday,_

_acquaintances today,_

_friends now._

A 17-yeard old boy and a 17- year old girl sat in an upscale restaurant in west side of Manhattan. The boy in question is me, Edward Cullen. I am tall and admirably long and with her in front of me, hard too..Oops, my honourable, hormonal hopes!

The girl in front of me is Tanya Denali. She is from Singapore and she is my dream, my destiny, since the past two days at least!

"So, what type of music do you like?: she asked, taking a large sip from the cold coffee- glass.

"Umm..soft, subtle, sweet...seductive," I replied saucily.

She stayed silent for a moment before saying, "Hmm..so Mr. Cullen, what soft, subtle, sweet and not to forget suductive song would you like to dedicate to me, that is, if you had to?"

I grinned sheepishly when she fired the question at me as it totally caught me off guard. The way her hazel blue eues stared at me I couldn't help but try deciphering the hidden romantic agenda the question carried, making it all thye way more difficult for me to answer. But something inside prodded me to be at my wittiest best, "I don't know. It will probably be something unplugged, you know from my heart to your heart," I grinned.

_'1-1, the flirt game is on,' I excitedly thought._

"So, when are you going back to Singapore?" I questioned after a few seconds on hearing nothing from her in reply.

"I think it'll be..When you say nothing at all,: she replied, as if adressing her own question and ignoring mine.

_'Oh yes, she did get the cath, Mr Wit-hit 2-1.' _She was leading while I was happily being led.

"So, what makes you smile or shall I say, blush?" she asked, looking straight into my eyes.

_'3-1 Go baby, you win at my expense.'_

"The fact that you so cleverly extracted your farewell treat from me...or is it that you won't get to see and talk to me after tomorrow?" she asked.

_Pop, the bubble just got burst by a pin called reality! _She was going back tomorrow and we would probably never meet again.

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a jiffy," she said as she looked in the direction of the washroom. "Be ready with an answer that bowls me off," she sad, touching me momentarily on my shoulder. I couldn't help but mutter to myself as I saw her proceed, '"Girl, you sure did bowl me out."

I was still dreaming, or fantasising to be precise when she returned.

"Still thinking of an answer," she commented as sson as she caught me in the act.

"Err..Umm..no. It's just that you are going away tomorrow," I replied lamely, trying to cover up for the thoughts that were now leading to an inflation in my pants.

"You already occupy a place in my virtual world, I mean, Facebook, MSN and all. Silly," she said in such a cute tone that the gloom engulfing my face suddenly broke into a glorious smile.

"And we have our whole life ahead. We are just seventeen and not to forget, Singapore is a nice country to holiday in," I replied sounding hopeful.

"I think we should finish this quickly. My teacher should be here, somewhere around," she said, surprising me with her abrupt discomforting tone.

Silently she kept looking down, unable to meet my eyes.


End file.
